Cauchemar
by Wendy Blake
Summary: Après une expérience difficile Chloé et Lucifer s'interrogent sur leurs sentiments et réfléchissent à leur relation, Lucifer croit qu'il met en danger Chloé et parce qu'il l'aime il pense qu'il doit s'éloigner, Chloé est partagée entre la peur et l'amour. Ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre pour affronter leurs démons.
1. Intrusion

Notes : Bonjour !  
J'avais très envie d'écrire sur ce Fandom après avoir regardé la série, donc voila un premier essai. L'histoire se passe pendant la saison 2 mais ne suit pas les enjeux de la saison.  
Ma fanfic sur Star Trek est toujours en cours, j'ai avancé le prochain chapitre, j'avoue que j'avais pensé arrêter parce que je trouvais le scénario trop bancale et l'histoire pas assez bonne, mais j'ai décidé de continuer, donc il y aura bientôt une suite.

Ah et rien ne m'appartient, la série Lucifer et ses personnages appartiennent à Jerry Bruckheimer et à la Fox.

Chapitre 1 : Intrusion

« Allez au lit, petit singe ! » Chloé chassa sa fille du salon, elle commença à débarrasser les restes de leur repas, pendant que Trixie se préparait pour le lit, puis alla la border et lui lire une histoire pour dormir.

« Est-ce que Maze pourra me lire une histoire demain soir ? » Demanda la petite fille. Chloé sourit en écartant une mèche de cheveux sur le côté de sa tête.

« Si elle est là demain soir, tu pourras lui demander. Allez, bonne nuit chérie. » Elle embrassa son front et éteignit la lampe de chevet avant de sortir de la chambre. Elle alla se servir un verre de vin dans la cuisine et s'installa dans le salon. Elle était seule, Maze était sortie, et il était peu probable qu'elle revienne avant demain. Elle avait bien besoin d'une soirée tranquille après leur dernière enquête, ils avaient passé les quatre derniers jours à travailler sur un cas difficile, ils avaient attrapé les méchants la nuit dernière et elle avait passé la journée à mener les interrogatoires finaux et à boucler des rapports. Bien sûre Lucifer s'était évaporé au matin, prétextant qu'il avait besoin de gérer quelques affaires au Lux, et il lui avait laissé finir la paperasserie, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre, elle l'avait eu sur le dos presque tout le temps pendant l'enquête et la fatigue et la mauvaise humeur ne l'aidait pas être patiente avec lui, Lucifer était mignon et très gentil, il pouvait même être attentionné parfois, et elle pouvait l'aimer peut-être un peu, mais devait-il toujours être aussi insupportable, indiscipliné et énervant ? Elle méritait une soirée calme et sûrement une bonne nuit de sommeil, elle alluma la télé et commença à regarder un film, bercée par le volume faible et le vin elle commença à somnoler.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, légèrement désorientée elle regarda autour d'elle, elle s'était endormie sur le canapé, la télé était éteinte, elle regarda l'heure sur l'écran de son téléphone, il indiquait 23h55. Elle se leva, alerte et de plus en plus réveillée, ses yeux fouillèrent à travers la pénombre, elle se tenait silencieuse, à l'écoute des bruits dans l'appartement, elle se dirigea prudemment jusqu'à l'interrupteur du salon et essaya d'allumer la lumière, mais l'électricité était coupé, le courant avait du sauter, c'était sans doute ce qui l'avait réveillé. Elle se dirigeait vers la chambre de Trixie pour vérifier sa fille quand elle entendit un petit coup frapper contre la porte. Elle fronça les sourcils en se retournant vers l'entrée. Qui pouvait bien frapper à sa porte à cette heure là ? Peut-être Maze avait oublié ses clés, elle élimina tout de suite l'hypothèse, Maze pouvait forcer une serrure. C'était peut-être Lucifer ? Ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'il lui rendrait visite à un horaire improbable, Lucifer était un oiseau de nuit, il avait peu de considérations pour les horaires des autres, pour leur sommeil ou même pour leur vie privée, et il semblait imperméable à tout comportement ou notion de normalité. La brume résiduelle de son état endormi s'était effacée dans son esprit et elle était maintenant complètement réveillée. Sans faire de bruit elle se glissa vers la porte, elle attrapa son arme et la cacha dans son dos, elle enleva le verrou et entrouvrit la porte, il n'y avait personne dehors. Elle avait sans doute imaginé le bruit, elle ouvrit la porte plus grand et s'avança pour regarder dans le couloir. Elle entendit le bruit d'une fenêtre brisée dans l'une des chambres, à l'opposé de l'appartement, elle se retourna brusquement tirant son arme, elle fouilla rapidement dans un tiroir et attrapa une lampe torche, puis elle se dirigea vers les chambres.

Sécuriser sa fille était sa priorité. Elle pénétra dans la chambre de Trixie, elle secoua doucement son épaule pour la réveiller, Trixie ouvrit les yeux, à moitié endormie elle regarda sa mère. Chloé mit son index devant sa bouche pour lui indiquer de ne pas faire de bruit, Trixie vit l'arme dans sa main et ouvrit grand les yeux, sa mère ne portait jamais son arme à l'intérieur, à moins qu'il y avait un danger, immédiatement son esprit revint à son enlèvement et au méchant homme qui avait essayé de la tuer elle et maman et qui avait tiré sur Lucifer et elle avait peur. Chloé la tira hors du lit et lui fit signe d'aller se cacher, Trixie obéit et se glissa silencieusement sous le lit, effrayée elle serra son nounours contre son visage, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas faire de bruit s'il y avait des méchants dans la maison. Chloé sortit de la pièce, refermant la porte, elle alla d'abord à la chambre de Maze, elle ouvrit la porte avec le pied et se précipita à l'intérieur avec son arme, elle étudia rapidement la pièce à la recherche d'un signe d'effraction, mais la fenêtre était encore intacte et la chambre était vide. Elle quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers l'autre chambre, elle poussa la porte et entra, elle balayait la chambre avec le faisceau de sa lampe, attrapant un aperçu de la fenêtre brisée, quand du bruit dans le salon attira son attention et la fit se détourner. Elle vit le déplacement de quelque chose dans l'ombre, à la périphérie de son champ de vision.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? Montrez-vous ! » Elle fit un pas dans la direction du salon quand quelque chose la frappa à l'arrière de la tête. Un éclair de lumière paralysa momentanément son cerveau, elle cligna des yeux, la violence du choc l'avait jeté au sol, dans sa chute elle avait lâché la lampe torche. Elle essaya de rouler pour se dégager de son agresseur, tenant son arme, un coup de pied la fit voler hors de sa main, elle maudit intérieurement. _Enfer…_ Elle était à terre, encerclée par au moins deux intrus, dans l'obscurité, désarmée, et sa fille était actuellement cachée à dix mètres du lieu de la lutte au milieu de son salon, _Bad situation Chloé_ , pensa-t-elle. Elle tourna la tête et vit brièvement le contour d'une silhouette sombre, penchée au-dessus d'elle, son visage était dissimulé sous un capuchon, il tenait une arme contondante dans l'une de ses mains, sans doute celle avec laquelle il l'avait frappé. Dans un bref éclair elle vit la batte fondre vers son visage, elle leva les bras pour se protéger et tenter d'intercepter l'arme, mais son attention fut détournée par un coup de pied dans l'estomac asséné par le second agresseur, la douleur fulgurante l'obligea à se plier en deux sur le sol, tentant de se dégager, elle ne fut pas assez rapide et sans doute déjà trop sonnée pour éviter le coup. L'impact était violent et brutal, la douleur était fulgurante, elle irradiait dans le côté droit de sa tête, elle voyait flou, des ombres nageaient dans son champ de vision. Il frappa une troisième fois, sans doute pour faire bonne figure ou parce qu'elle n'était pas encore tout à fait sortie, sa dernière pensée alla à Trixie, elle pria pour qu'il n'arrive aucun mal à son bébé, puis elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

Le silence tomba dans l'appartement. Trixie entendit des bruits de mouvements et de frottement à l'extérieur de sa chambre, elle avait entendu la lutte, elle avait eu peur pour sa maman, mais le silence qui avait suivi était pire. Est-ce que sa maman avait été blessé ? Elle espérait vraiment qu'elle allait bien, mais elle ne lui avait pas dit de sortir alors Trixie était restée cachée, parce que les méchants hommes étaient peut-être toujours là. Elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas faire de bruit, ses sanglots étouffés par la peluche, mais elle avait peur, elle voulait sa maman, et Lucifer, Lucifer pouvait les garder sûres, elle et maman. Elle entendit des pas piétiner juste à l'extérieur de sa chambre, elle se recroquevilla le plus loin possible de la porte, sous le lit, serrée entre le mur et la table de chevet. La porte de sa chambre grinça et elle s'immobilisa, elle vit une paire de bottes noires marcher à l'intérieur, elle retint sa respiration, il alla jusqu'au lit, jeta les couvertures sur le sol, avant de se diriger jusqu'au placard qu'il ouvrit, inspectant l'intérieur. Il la cherchait, se rendit-elle compte, Trixie avait trop peur maintenant même pour pleurer, _faite qu'il ne regarde pas sous le lit…_ implorait-elle frénétiquement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On a la fille... » Dit une voix depuis le couloir, une autre paire de bottes s'arrêta à la porte. L'homme s'écarta du placard, il observa un moment la chambre avant de désigner la pièce et le lit défait, les papiers et les cahiers jonchant le bureau, le verre d'eau sur la table de chevet, les affiches et les dessins sur les murs.

« Quelqu'un était ici, c'est une chambre d'enfant… Chloé Decker a une fille non ? » Demanda-t-il, avec un soupçon dans la voix. Trixie imagina l'autre homme hausser les épaules tandis qu'il répondit avec nonchalance.

« Ouais, une gamine… Elle dormait peut-être chez une amie, ou bien tu lui as fait peur et elle doit être cachée quelque part… On a pas le temps de jouer à cache-cache faut qu'on y aille. Me dit pas que tu ne veux plus le faire parce que tu as des remords d'enlever une mère à son enfant ? » Accusa-t-il, il sembla fixer un moment l'autre homme, puis il s'écarta à nouveau en dehors de la chambre. L'autre homme s'empressa de sortir à sa suite. Trixie était très effrayée mais elle essayait d'être attentive à ce qu'ils disaient parce qu'ils parlaient de sa maman. L'homme disait qu'ils allaient lui enlever sa maman, est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'ils allaient la tuer ? Trixie savait que c'était un risque parce que ça maman faisait un travail dangereux mais elle avait peur et elle ne voulait pas que sa maman meurt.

« Non, non, mais je me disais qu'on aurait pu sacrifier aussi la gamine. » Entendit-elle l'autre homme répondre rapidement, avec un bord de défense dans sa voix, leurs voix et leurs pas s'éloignaient. Elle était terrifiée, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Sacrifice, elle connaissait le mot, mais elle ne voyait pas comment ça faisait un sens ici… à moins que…

Le bruit était mort, l'appartement était à nouveau plongé dans le silence et Trixie avait l'impression que les ténèbres oppressants s'étaient massés autour de son lit. Elle resta recroquevillée un long moment, les hommes avaient l'air d'être partis, mais elle n'était pas sûre, elle avait l'impression qu'elle était restée cachée là pendant des heures, mais ça pouvait très bien faire seulement quelques minutes, l'anxiété et la peur l'épuisait et elle était très fatiguée maintenant, mais elle avait trop peur pour dormir, elle était vigilante, attentive au moindre son dans la maison. Si sa maman lui avait dit de rester caché, c'était pour une bonne raison, et elle ne devait pas sortir, mais elle avait peur, et elle voulait aller trouver sa maman ou Lucifer. Lucifer, si sa maman n'était plus dans l'appartement, elle devait aller trouver Lucifer, il pouvait la protéger, et il pourrait aider maman. Elle songea à papa, mais elle se trouva à penser qu'elle aimait plus Lucifer et qu'elle pensait qu'il serait meilleur que papa. Elle voulait Lucifer en ce moment.

Elle se rappela la fois où elle s'était enfuie pour aller au Lux, mais elle avait fugué pour échapper à sa grand-mère, sa grand-mère était folle, mais elle ne voulait pas faire de mal, ni à elle ni à maman. Les hommes méchants étaient dangereux, ils pouvaient lui faire du mal, et il n'était pas sûr de sortir encore. Elle essaya de ne pas penser à l'homme méchant qui l'avait enlevé et qui avait essayé de les tuer il y a quelques temps. Elle renifla, ses joues étaient mouillées et les larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues et ses yeux piquaient et brûlaient parce qu'elle pleurait depuis trop longtemps, et elle avait du mal à respirer, et elle avait peur que les hommes méchants l'entendraient pleurer alors elle étouffait ses sanglots dans sa peluche. Elle voulait, elle avait besoin de Lucifer. Peut-être que si elle arrivait à se faufiler hors de la maison, elle pourrait prendre un taxi pour aller au Lux, ou même au poste de police, mais s'ils étaient toujours là ? S'ils attendaient juste qu'elle sorte de sa cachette pour l'attraper ? Ou s'ils étaient là dehors et qu'ils la voyaient sortir de la maison... Ils lui feraient mal et sa maman serait en colère parce qu'elle était sortie alors qu'elle devait rester cachée jusqu'à qu'on vienne la chercher. Mais si sa maman ne revenait pas ? Si les méchants revenaient et qu'ils la trouvaient ? L'homme avait failli la trouver sous le lit tout à l'heure. Elle devait appeler de l'aide et trouver une meilleur cachette. Heureusement elle était une petite fille intelligente et elle était très bonne pour se cacher.

Lentement, précautionneusement, elle s'allongea et rampa pour regarder dans la chambre, elle ne vit rien du tout. La porte avait été laissée ouverte, et il faisait trop sombre dans le couloir pour qu'elle puisse voir s'il n'y avait personne qui était caché là-bas. Elle avait l'impression de voir les ombres bouger et elle était sûre qu'il y avait des monstres tapis là dans l'obscurité, elle essayait de se souvenir des choses que disaient sa maman quand elle avait peur des monstres cachés dans les recoins sombres, elle essayait de faire la part des choses entre l'imagination et la peur et le danger réel et les méchants hommes dans la maison. Elle réfléchit, son téléphone portable était dans le tiroir de son bureau, elle pourrait sortir de sa cachette, aller le chercher, puis retourner se cacher. Elle était une petite fille courageuse, elle pouvait le faire. Elle regarda le placard, jaugeant quelle était la meilleure cachette, on pouvait facilement la trouver sous le lit, mais depuis le lit elle pouvait voir si quelqu'un arrivait, dans le placard elle pourrait écouter les bruits, elle pourrait se cacher sous les vêtements, tout au fond du placard, blottie contre la paroi en bois.

Silencieusement elle rampa hors du dessous du lit, elle se releva, regardant craintivement aux ombres dans la chambre et dans le couloir. Elle marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'au bureau, doucement elle ouvrit le tiroir et prit le téléphone, puis elle alla se réfugier rapidement à l'intérieur de l'armoire, elle rabattit les portes de sorte à laisser seulement une mince ouverture à travers laquelle elle pouvait regarder. Elle déverrouilla le téléphone, le son était réglé sur silencieux pour la nuit, maman ne voulait pas qu'elle se serve de son téléphone après l'heure du coucher, eh bien elle supposait que la règle ne s'appliquait pas dans les cas où il y avait un danger dans la maison, et même si les méchants hommes n'étaient plus là, elle avait toujours peur. Elle chercha dans ses contacts le numéro de Lucifer, elle avait pris son numéro dans le téléphone de maman, elle ne pouvait pas risquer d'alerter les méchants hommes en faisant un appel, donc elle envoya un message à la place : « Au secours Lucifer, il y a des méchants hommes dans la maison, maman m'a dit de me cacher, mais j'ai peur, viens s'il te plaît. Trixie ». Quelques secondes plus tard l'écran de son téléphone brilla, Lucifer lui avait répondu, elle lut le message « Reste cachée. J'arrive. » Elle verrouilla l'écran, elle posa le téléphone sur ses genoux, avec sa peluche de gorille qu'elle tenait serré à sa poitrine, et elle se recroquevilla dans le fond du placard, serrée contre la paroi, se cachant derrière les habits accrochés.


	2. Promesse du Diable

Chapitre 2 : Promesse du Diable 

La voiture filait à toute vitesse à travers la nuit sur les routes de Los Angeles. Lucifer parlait rapidement au téléphone avec Maze, il l'avait appelé dès qu'il avait quitté le Lux, juste après avoir reçu le message, il avait expliqué la situation et dit qu'il se rendait à l'appartement. Il avait considéré à un moment s'il devrait appeler la police, c'était ce que les humains faisaient, ce que le détective voudrait qu'il fasse, mais il avait rejeté temporairement l'idée, trop préoccupé pour lui accorder un réel regard maintenant. Son esprit était rempli de fureur et aussi un autre sentiment avec lequel il était moins familier, mais qu'il avait appris à identifier depuis qu'il était devenu ami avec la détective : inquiétude. Les deux sentiments débattaient dans son esprit, les flashs rouges et chauds de la colère et de la rage contre les vagues froides de la peur et de l'angoisse. Il sentait le feu sur sa peau, il courrait dans sa chair, et la glace dans ses os, les sensations de pics froids, comme des lames de métal plongées à travers son corps. Maze lui parlait à travers le téléphone, il l'écoutait à peine, il était comme dans un état second, tout semblait lui parvenir à travers un voile épais, noir, il avait à peine conscience de la route tandis qu'il conduisait, « _Je viens, on se retrouve là-bas._ » L'entendit-elle dire, il termina l'appel et jeta le téléphone sur le siège passager, il écrasa l'accélérateur et la voiture bondit en avant, il fonçait à travers la ville.

Quelques minutes après l'appel, la voiture dérapa dans la rue, puis vint à un arrêt le long du trottoir. Lucifer sauta hors de la voiture et prit d'assaut la résidence, la grille à l'entrée était déverrouillée, il pénétra dans le couloir sombre et fit son chemin jusqu'à l'appartement de Decker. La porte de l'appartement du détective était entrouverte, il se précipita à l'intérieur, la maison était plongée dans l'obscurité, il appela le détective et Béatrice, mais le silence seul lui répondit. Du froid rampait dans sa colonne vertébrale, il sentait un étrange sentiment de nervosité, qui se mélangeait à la chaleur habituelle de la fureur qui courrait dans ses veines. Il fit un tour de l'appartement, il ne trouva rien dans la cuisine ni dans le salon, il faillit trébucher sur une lampe de poche par terre, près de la chambre du détective, il voulut la ramasser, mais se retint, se rappelant qu'il se trouvait sur une scène de crime. Non pas que ça le dérangeait habituellement, mais ça concernait Decker, s'il devait avertir la police plus tard, il voulait qu'ils aient accès à toutes les preuves qu'ils puissent découvrir ici, pour trouver ce qui était arrivé à Chloé, et à Béatrice, pensa-t-il. Il découvrit l'arme du détective pas très loin, il avait du y avoir une lutte, l'intrus avait désarmé son adversaire, il avait déjà vu le détective en action, elle était capable de se défendre, son assaillant avait du l'attaquer par surprise, il n'était peut-être pas seul, il laissa l'arme sur le sol. Après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait plus de menace directe présente dans l'appartement, il retourna dans la chambre de l'enfant qu'il avait examiné brièvement lorsqu'il avait fait le tour pour chercher des intrus. Le petit humain avait dit qu'il s'était caché, il espérait que l'enfant était encore dans la maison. Le détective pouvait gérer une situation de danger, bien qu'il n'aimait pas ce que laissait présager son absence et les signes d'intrusions, mais sa progéniture était trop petite et trop faible pour se défendre elle-même.

Il regarda la chambre, les draps avaient été arrachés du lit et jetés par terre, il s'accroupit pour regarder sous le lit, pas de trace de petite fille terrifiée. Il entendit des pleurs faibles, il tourna la tête vers la provenance du son, des petits gémissements semblables à des couinements de souris s'élevaient de la petite armoire contre le mur, il remarqua qu'une des portes était légèrement entrebâillée. « Béatrice ? » Appela-t-il doucement, il ne reçut aucune réponse, étrange, l'enfant devait avoir peur pensa-t-il. Il se releva et alla à l'interrupteur, pensant que s'il dissipait les ombres cela apaiserait un peu la crainte du petit humain, il appuya sur le bouton mais il n'y avait pas de courant. Il se retourna et fit lentement son chemin jusqu'à l'armoire, « Béatrice ? Tu es là-dedans ? », il ouvrit la porte du placard, un gémissement terrifié vint de la forme blottie dans le fond, celle-ci se déplaça, semblant essayait de se recroqueviller plus loin contre la paroi, malgré le fait qu'elle était déjà profondément dans le coin. Il soupira et s'accroupit devant le placard « Béatrice ? C'est moi, c'est Lucifer, il n'y a plus de méchants, est-ce que tu peux sortir de là ? ». Peut-être devait-il utiliser de la nourriture ou quelque chose, comme un jouet, pour l'attirer hors du placard ? Il entendit renifler, puis la petite fille se mit à sangloter bruyamment, il grimaça, mal à l'aise et inquiet, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire dans ce genre de situation, il n'avait pas pour habitude de réconforter les petits humains effrayés, il n'avait eu que quelques câlins de réconfort avec le détective et il avait été embarrassé à chaque fois. S'il avait le temps d'appeler le docteur Linda pour lui demander elle pourrait lui dire ce qu'il devait faire avec la fille de Decker. Les pleurs effrayés de l'enfant augmentèrent, plus forts, et il entendait son souffle rapide, sa respiration précipitée, il pouvait presque sentir le rythme de son cœur accéléré par la peur. Il voulait l'atteindre pour la faire sortir de là et s'assurer que le petit humain du détective allait bien, mais il n'était pas sûr du succès d'une telle action, sauf qu'il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait la faire sortir si elle ne le voulait pas. Il regarda autour de lui, il y avait des jouets et des peluches dans la chambre, il attrapa une licorne duveteuse, il tendit la peluche à travers la porte, comme une offrande. La forme dans le placard hésita, puis elle s'avança pour saisir la peluche.

« Viens, chérie, c'est bon, ça va, je suis là... » Essaya-t-il de l'amadouer, la forme fit son chemin à l'extérieur et il attira la petite fille dans ses bras, il était rassuré quand elle ne se battit pas contre lui. Il nota à quel point elle était froide, aussi le haut de ses vêtements était trempé des larmes qui avaient coulé abondamment sur son visage, et de la morve s'était accumulée sous son nez et son menton. L'enfant murmura son nom doucement, sa voix tremblait et elle semblait incertaine, comme si elle n'était pas sûr que c'était bien lui, « Chut, c'est moi... » essaya-t-il de la rassurer, ça fonctionnait, elle mit ses mains derrière son cou, si elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, elle semblait se détendre un peu dans ses bras. Il l'observa, cherchant des signes de blessures, il pouvait à peine voir son visage dans l'obscurité de la chambre. « Chérie, est-ce que tu es blessée ? » demanda-t-il doucement, la petite fille secoua la tête contre lui et murmura un « non... » faible, il respira. « Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a touché ? » Demanda-t-il encore plus doucement, à nouveau Béatrice secoua la tête avant de chuchoter, hoquetant entre ses larmes « J'ai eu peur... » Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle, chuchotant à son oreille « Ça va, je suis là, tu n'as plus à avoir peur. » Il se retourna vers le lit et attrapa une couverture qu'il enroula d'une main autour du petit corps, il essuya son visage avec un coin du tissu, la petite fille se blottit contre lui, il ne donna pas une pensée pour le costume cher qu'il portait, tandis que l'enfant pleurait sur sa poitrine, ruinant sa veste et sa chemise. Il aurait voulu savoir ce qu'il devait faire pour arrêter ses larmes, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle pleurait, il ne savait pas qu'un petit humain pouvait pleurer tellement, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça lui faisait mal. « Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas vraiment comment réconforter les gens... » Murmura-t-il, incertain, sa voix était un peu rauque, il s'éclaircit la gorge. Trixie serra ses bras autour de lui, elle renifla et il l'entendit prendre plusieurs respirations tremblantes, finalement la petite fille se calma dans ses bras. Un bruit soudain dehors la fit sursauter, Trixie poussa un petit cri de surprise terrifié.

Lucifer avait entendu aussi le bruit du couloir, juste à l'extérieur de l'appartement. Il se tendit et grogna, ses bras se serrèrent protectivement autour de Béatrice qui s'était recroquevillée contre lui, il sentait son corps trembler, et à l'humidité nouvelle qui tombait sur sa chemise ses pleurs avaient à nouveau augmenté, mais ses sanglots étaient étouffés, elle ne voulait pas faire de bruit, pensa-t-il soudainement, comme lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé dans l'armoire, elle était effrayée. Ses yeux flashèrent rouges et ses traits vacillèrent, il posa une main sur la tête de l'enfant et cacha son visage contre son épaule pour l'empêcher de voir son expression. Il surgit hors de la chambre, grand, puissant et en colère, il était prêt à attaquer le premier ennemi qui oserait menacer l'enfant sous sa protection. Il vit deux silhouettes se faufiler dans l'entrée, il déplaça légèrement en retrait le corps dans ses bras, pour se mettre entre la menace et Béatrice et gronda à l'adresse des deux intrus. « C'est moi ! Maze ! Et Amenadiel... » Prévint Maze rapidement, prenant dans l'atmosphère électrique, la posture agressive de Lucifer et son expression furieuse. Celui-ci se calma un peu et reprit son apparence humaine. Il prit une inspiration contrôlée pour se détendre, puis il haussa un sourcil à la forme haute de son frère derrière Maze.

« Non pas que je ne suis pas content de te voir, cher frère, mais pourquoi es-tu ici ? » Demanda-t-il, ses yeux allèrent de l'un à l'autre, soupçonneux, son esprit se mit à courir puis un sourire carnassier s'étira sur son visage. Amenadiel répondit : « On passait la soirée ensemble, quand elle m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé, j'ai préféré venir... » Maze donna un coup de coude dans les côtes d'Amenadiel pour le faire taire, Lucifer haussa un sourcil suggestivement et sa bouche se tordit dans un ricanement moqueur. Béatrice avec entendu la voix de Maze et avait sorti sa tête de l'épaule de Lucifer pour regarder les deux arrivants. Deux silhouettes noires étaient debout dans l'entrée, elles se détachaient dans la lueur faible qui venait de l'extérieur, elle était encore effrayée de ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure et elle craignait les formes qui ondulaient dans l'obscurité, elle tressaillit et se blottit de nouveau dans l'épaule de Lucifer. Maze et Amenadiel avaient surpris le mouvement et avaient vu la forme dans les bras du diable, ce qui était une image déjà en soit, le prince des ténèbres réconfortant un enfant dans ses bras, Lucifer était venu à apprécier le petit humain de Decker, mais il répugnait toujours habituellement au contact de l'enfant.

« Hey ! Salut Trixie ! » s'exclama Maze en avançant dans la pièce, Amenadiel comme Lucifer furent surpris d'entendre la chaleur dans la voix du démon, elle avait l'air… douce ? Elle essayait de réconforter Trixie, ils comprirent. « Où est Decker ? » Demanda-t-elle à l'adresse de Lucifer, il secoua la tête et grimaça, son expression anxieuse fut cachée par l'obscurité qui les entourait. « J'ai découvert des signes de lutte près de la chambre et une fenêtre a été cassée, la porte était ouverte quand je suis arrivé, le détective n'est nulle part dans la maison, Decker n'aurait jamais laissé sa fille toute seule, il a du arriver quelque chose... » Le visage de Maze devint grave et sombre, tandis qu'elle venait à la même conclusion que celle à laquelle était venue Lucifer, mais qu'il n'avait pas formulé à haute voix pour ne pas effrayer l'enfant, Trixie avait été déjà suffisamment terrifiée ce soir. Maze serra les poings et dévisagea Lucifer dans une question silencieuse, mais Amenadiel demanda d'abord : « Est-ce que tu as pensé à le signaler à la police ? ».

Lucifer tourna son regard vers son frère. « J'y ai pensé, mais je ne l'ai pas fait encore, je voulais savoir à quoi nous avions à faire avant d'appeler la police. » L'attaque contre Chloé avait pu être orchestrée par une force divine, ou démoniaque pour la question. Lucifer avait beaucoup d'ennemis, en enfer comme au paradis, et Chloé était une cible facile pour l'atteindre lui. Ils devaient déterminer si ça concernait ou non les humains avant de faire intervenir la police. Amenadiel sembla comprendre, car il ne fit aucun autre commentaire là-dessus. « Maze, il n'y a plus d'électricité, va voir ce qui a provoqué la coupure de courant et essaye de rallumer la lumière. » Ordonna-t-il au démon, ils auraient besoin de lumière. Maze disparut pour aller chercher le tableau électrique. Lucifer fit son chemin jusqu'au salon. « Mon frère, peux-tu trouver quelque chose à boire pour l'enfant ? » Demanda-t-il en indiquant la cuisine à l'ange, le petit humain avait beaucoup pleuré et Lucifer craignait qu'il soit déshydraté, en plus de sa préoccupation pour la santé de la progéniture du détective, surtout en l'absence de cette dernière, il allait avoir besoin d'interroger Béatrice pour savoir ce qui était arrivé, ils devraient calmer l'enfant pour cela. Amenadiel hocha la tête et se déplaça vers la cuisine, quelques secondes plus tard on entendit les bruits d'ouvertures de placards. Lucifer alla jusqu'au canapé et essaya de décrocher Trixie, qui se cramponnait désespéramment à son cou, pour l'installer sur le divan. Ses pleurs s'étaient un peu calmés, mais elle recommença à pleurer quand il se détacha. Il s'accroupit devant l'enfant, réarrangeant la couverture autour d'elle, puis il prit ses mains dans les siennes et fixa son regard dans les yeux bruns mouillés.

« Béatrice, chérie, regarde moi, il faut que je retrouve ta maman, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide, je dois savoir ce qui est arrivé pour pouvoir aider le détective, mais d'abord j'ai besoin que tu te calmes, tu veux bien essayer pour moi chérie ? » Trixie renifla et hocha la tête, ses lèvres tremblèrent tandis qu'elle essayait de retenir ses sanglots. Amenadiel fit son chemin lentement vers eux, il posa le verre d'eau sur la table basse, il attendit une seconde pour voir si Lucifer voulait qu'il s'en aille, mais son frère ne fit aucun mouvement pour le congédier, il ne quittait pas Trixie des yeux, entièrement concentré sur la petite fille, finalement Amenadiel s'accroupit à côté du canapé. Lucifer quitta une de ses mains pour prendre le verre d'eau sur la table et l'offrir à Trixie, elle saisit doucement le verre et but par petites gorgées, elle rendit le verre que Lucifer retourna sur la table avant de reprendre la main qu'il avait quitté. « Voilà, respire doucement chérie, eh, ça va aller, d'accord ? Je vais retrouver ta maman. » Dit-il pour la rassurer et la calmer. Il savait que Béatrice était inquiète et bouleversée. La petite fille le regarda avec un mélange étrange de doute et d'espoir, Lucifer était frappé par la quantité de tristesse que l'enfant, habituellement heureuse, avait dans les yeux.

« Tu promets ? » Demanda-t-elle, elle mâcha sa lèvre inférieure. Elle le fixait intensément, et il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Lucifer sourit tristement, il ne pouvait pas faire de promesse qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir. Sauver le détective était la seule option, aucune autre issue était viable, acceptable, mais il ne pouvait pas lui mentir, ni ne pouvait mentir à lui-même, il remuerait le ciel et la terre et même l'enfer pour la retrouver, mais il savait qu'il pouvait ne pas le faire à temps. Il y avait une possibilité pour qu'ils ne retrouvent jamais le détective vivant, l'idée était intolérable, et il ferait tout pour l'empêcher, mais il devait admettre qu'il ne serait peut-être pas en mesure de la sauver, et ça le déchirait, lui faisait mal dans des profondeurs de lui-même qu'il ignorait. Il sentit la rage et la fureur, se déverser, s'installer dans son corps, brûler dans sa chair, dans ses os, la pièce sembla s'assombrir autour de lui, il ferma les yeux pour cacher le flash rouge et les ombres dans son regard de Trixie, il prit une profonde inspiration pour se contrôler, puis rouvrit les yeux et regarda à nouveau le petit humain./p

Des larmes avaient à nouveau remplis les yeux de Béatrice qui luttait pour ne pas pleurer, et il était en colère contre lui-même. Trixie le regardait avec inquiétude, et un soupçon de crainte, il repoussa le sentiment d'anxiété qu'il éprouvait en pensant qu'il était la raison d'une partie de sa peur, il lui sourit à la place, avant de parler doucement : « Je promets de faire tout ce que je peux pour la ramener. Et j'honore toujours mes promesses, d'accord ? » Son ton était ferme et ne laissait aucune place au doute. Trixie le regarda avec espoir.

« Promesse du Diable ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement en reniflant. Il la regarda un moment, incertain de ce qu'elle voulait dire. Finalement il hocha la tête. Il déglutit, par sûr de ce qu'il devait dire maintenant, et ne faisant pas tout à fait confiance à sa voix. Béatrice se déplaça et un moment il eut peur qu'elle voulait partir, à la place elle s'avança et se blottit dans sa poitrine, passant ses mains à l'arrière de son cou. Il ferma maladroitement ses bras autour d'elle et la serra très doucement contre lui, elle était si légère, elle était petite et si fragile, il craignait qu'il pourrait lui faire du mal. « Je vais te faire une autre promesse, Béatrice Decker, je promets que tant que je serais là, rien ne peut t'arriver, je te protégerai, je ne laisserai rien ni personne te faire du mal, tant que tu es avec moi tu es en sécurité et rien ne peut te blesser. » Murmura-t-il sincèrement.

« Je t'aime Lucifer. » Chuchota Trixie, la tête posée contre son épaule.


	3. Hypothèses

Note : Désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu du mal à terminer ce chapitre.

Chapitre 3 : Hypothèses

« Hum hum... » Lucifer toussa et bougea inconfortablement, mal à l'aise, il réarrangea maladroitement le petit corps dans ses bras. « Allez, petit monstre… » Murmura-t-il, caché par l'obscurité, il déposa un baiser furtif sur le haut de ses cheveux, puis il reposa Trixie sur le canapé, il réarrangea rapidement les couvertures autour du petit humain puis prit doucement ses mains dans les siennes. Le mouvement n'avait pas échappé à Amenadiel qui les observait toujours sur le côté, gardien attentif planant comme un aigle sur le salon, veillant lui aussi sur la petite fille douce qui avait manifestement gagné l'affection du diable. Il était surpris, il ignorait s'il devait moquer le geste tendre, visiblement inhabituel de la part de Lucifer, qui était clairement mal à l'aise, même s'il ne semblait pas prêt à abandonner ce petit bout d'humain pour l'instant, ou être ému par la tendresse de son frère pour l'enfant. Il venait d'afficher plus de bienveillance et de compassion qu'Amenadiel ne l'avait jamais vu montrer, malgré la colère tempétueuse qu'il sentait bouillir à l'intérieur de Lucifer, mais qu'il réprimait, tant bien que mal, jusque là, pour le bien du petit être innocent. Il écrasa les réflexes arrogants et cyniques qui étaient toujours réveillés par la compagnie de son frère, il laissa les sentiments d'amour, de tendresse, de dévouement et de protection qui flottaient entre les deux le submerger, laver son âme des impuretés comme de l'eau, une pluie bénie après la traversée du désert, nettoyer ses pensées et son cœur. Il respira, fermant les yeux et profitant de la paix et de la chaleur qu'il sentait s'écouler dans son corps, le berçant dans une douce lumière et un sentiment de quiétude qu'il n'avait plus éprouvé depuis qu'il avait perdu ses ailes.

Suivant son instinct, il se rapprocha du duo, agenouillé devant l'enfant, sans la toucher, incertain de la réaction que pourrait avoir son frère à une invasion de l'espace autour de sa petite protégée. Lucifer se décala légèrement pour le laisser approcher, sans lâcher les petites mains qu'il tenait toujours, renouvelant à travers le contact ses assurances de protection et sa promesse de sécurité. Amenadiel commença par se présenter à elle, conscient que la petite fille ne devait pas le connaître : « Heureux de faire ta connaissance Béatrice. Je suis Amenadiel, le frère de Lucifer. Je connais un peu ta maman et je vais aider mon frère à la retrouver. » Il gardait sa voix douce pour ne pas l'effrayer, mais il y avait une fermeté, une dureté particulière dans son ton, quelque chose de grave et profond, mais non menaçant. L'ange était bienveillant et inspirait un sentiment de sécurité chez l'enfant. « Tu n'as plus rien à craindre maintenant, tu es en sécurité. » Rassura-t-il en posant délicatement une main sur l'une des siennes. Lucifer le regarda de biais, l'incertitude et la reconnaissance oscillaient sur son visage, dissimulé par l'ombre, avant de retourner son attention sur Trixie.

« Chérie, regarde moi. » Appela Lucifer doucement, il attendit que l'enfant rencontre son regard, Béatrice leva la tête vers lui, les pupilles chocolats se fixèrent dans les profondeurs hypnotiques des orbes noires. « J'ai besoin que tu te concentres et que tu te rappelles tout ce qui est arrivé ce soir, le moindre détail dont tu peux te souvenir pourrait m'aider à savoir ce qui est arrivé au détective. » Trixie hocha faiblement la tête, mordillant nerveusement sur sa lèvre inférieure, son front se plissa et son nez se retroussa dans la concentration, elle commença à raconter à Lucifer ce qui était arrivé plus tôt dans la soirée.

 _Tout était normal quand elle était allée au lit, un peu avant 21 heures. Maman lui avait lu une histoire et avait embrassé son front pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Elle était tombée rapidement endormie._ _Elle ne savait pas combien de temps était passé quand elle avait été réveillée par maman, il faisait nuit,_ _la chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, Trixie pouvait voir le visage de sa mère faiblement éclairé par la lumière de la lampe torche, la lueur étrange dessinaient des ombres surnaturelles dans la pièce. Sa maman avait mit un doigt devant sa bouche pour lui montrer de ne pas faire de bruit, Trixie avait hoché doucement la tête et avait_ _remarqué l'arme à feu dans son autre main, elle avait compris qu'il se passait quelque chose de mal, parce que maman ne portait jamais son arme à l'intérieur. Maman l'avait tiré dans ses bras et l'avait soulevé hors du lit, elle avait brossé un baiser rapide contre sa tempe puis trop vite elle l'avait déposée sur le sol, elle lui avait fait signe de se cacher et Trixie avait rampé sous le lit, puis sa maman était partie, fermant la porte derrière elle._ Trixie essaya très fort de ne pas penser que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu sa mère, elle voulait sa maman, mais elle n'était pas là, et elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de très mal. Sa voix tremblait légèrement alors qu'elle continuait de raconter la suite après que sa maman ait quitté la chambre.

 _Elle était toute seule et effrayée, la chambre était plongée dans le noir, pendant un moment elle n'entendit rien du tout à l'extérieur. Puis, elle a entendu quelqu'un parler hors de la chambre, le son lui parvenait faiblement. Ensuite, il y a eu un grand bruit, comme un coup très fort, et un bruit sourd de quelque chose de lourd qui était tombé au sol, il y avait eu d'autres bruits, puis le fracas était mort, elle avait entendu quelqu'un se déplacer et un son de frottement bizarre, comme si quelque chose avait été traîné sur le sol, puis à nouveau le silence._ Elle se rappelait que Lucifer avait dit à Maze qu'il avait trouvé des signes de lutte à l'extérieur de la chambre. Les bruits avaient été horribles, comme si on avait frappé violemment sur quelque chose… Ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes, elle avait cessé de parler, ses lèvres tremblaient et son corps était secoué par des frissons. Elle tira ses mains sous les couvertures et serra la peluche gorille et la peluche licorne contre sa poitrine. Elle renifla et se mit à pleurer, les larmes accumulées dans ses yeux débordèrent sur ses joues et son visage, elle sanglotait presque en silence, poussant quelques faibles gémissements aiguës.

Lucifer se trouvait complètement démuni. Il tendit une main incertaine. L'enfant avait reculé de son contact et s'il ne pouvait pas très bien comprendre toutes les émotions qui irradiaient du corps tremblant recroquevillé dans le canapé, il pouvait certainement sentir la peur, Trixie était effrayée, quelque chose de froid se glissa autour de son cœur. Il voulait la réconforter mais il ne savait pas s'il devrait la toucher, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Plus tôt son contact avait permit de calmer l'enfant, mais il était à nouveau comme quand il avait trouvé Trixie recroquevillée dans le placard, l'assurance de sa seule présence n'avait pas suffit à rassurer l'enfant effrayé et il avait du l'amadouer, lui parler, pour la faire sortir de sa terreur, avant de pouvoir la toucher. Il se rendit compte alors qu'elle revivait sûrement ce qui s'était passé, et il se sentait frustré de ne pas comprendre, le détective aurait compris tout de suite, et Linda aurait aussi sûrement, mais il était tout seul face à la petite fille terrifiée en ce moment et il n'était pas équipé pour faire face aux craintes d'un petit enfant humain qui avait vécu une expérience traumatisante. Bien sûr, il avait vu Trixie dans le placard, il avait tenu l'enfant bouleversé et tremblant dans ses bras, mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre la profondeur de sa peur. Il avait déjà éprouvé la peur, mais pas comme un enfant humain, il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que Trixie avait ressentie quand elle était cachée sous le lit, ou dans le placard, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Il n'avait jamais été vulnérable comme l'était Trixie en ce moment. Il freina sur la promenade de ses pensées avant d'arriver sur un terrain dangereux qu'il n'était certainement pas le moment d'aller explorer. Il sentait déjà la colère bouillonnante à l'intérieur de lui et il ne voulait pas effrayer Trixie. Il retourna son attention sur l'enfant et le problème à la main. Sauf qu'il n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire, il soupira, frustré.

Le bruit et la vision de ses larmes, versées par une enfant triste et effrayé, déchiraient l'ange, Amenadiel regarda son frère fixer le petit homme pendant plus d'une minute, visiblement à une perte de ce qu'il devait faire. Il s'apprêtait à intervenir quand finalement Lucifer tendit doucement l'avant-bras à travers les couvertures et reposa sa main sur le haut de la tête du gorille en peluche. Comme quand il avait du rassurer l'enfant terrifié quand il l'avait trouvée dans l'armoire, il répéta les mots de réconforts et les promesses de protection qu'il avait dit plus tôt. « Béatrice ? Ça va, je suis là, c'est juste moi, et Amenadiel, il n'y a plus de méchants, tout va bien, tu es en sécurité, n'aie pas peur... » Il sourit quand il sentit la petite main tirer à travers la couverture pour saisir la sienne, il serra doucement les doigts fins, répétant les assurances calmes, murmurant les mots doux, il caressa les larmes sur son visage avec le bout de ses doigts, puis sécha les joues avec un coin de la couverture, ce qui déclencha un petit hoquet d'amusement, presque un rire, chez l'enfant. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux avec sa main libre, glissant à l'arrière de sa tête puis sur son cou, massant doucement la nuque dans un mouvement réconfortant.

Il attendit un peu, puis quand il était sûr qu'elle s'était calmée, il a demandé : « Béatrice, que s'est-il passé ensuite, sont-ils partis ? » Le récit de Trixie avait confirmé ses soupçons, d'après ce qu'elle avait dit, et même s'il elle n'avait pas pu voir directement la lutte et ne pouvait fournir qu'un témoignage sonore, il comprenait qu'il y avait eu un combat entre le détective et le ou les intrus, Decker avait du être rendue inconsciente puis ils l'avaient prise. Il pensait qu'ils étaient partis ensuite, mais à son étonnement et à sa stupéfaction l'enfant secoua la tête avant de baisser les yeux, il sentit la peur secouer le petit corps, brisant à travers elle comme des vagues. Rapidement il se déplaça sur le canapé, déplaçant la petite fille dans ses bras. Il la sentait trembler et il resserra ses bras autour de sa forme fragile, la berçant doucement contre sa poitrine, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de recommencer à pleurer, demandant à la place : « Regarde moi Béatrice, que c'est-il passé ? Tu peux me le dire, n'aie pas peur. »

L'enfant leva timidement son visage pour regarder vers lui, ses yeux étaient embuées de larmes et sa voix était à peine un murmure quand elle parla à nouveau. _Il n'y avait plus de bruits, elle ne savait pas s'ils étaient encore là, puis elle avait entendu des pas approcher à l'extérieur de sa chambre, la porte avait été ouverte et un homme était entré, il s'était rapproché du lit, il avait jeté les couvertures, puis il avait regardé dans le placard. Elle avait compris qu'il la cherchait._ Lucifer avait resserré ses bras autour de l'enfant, la tenant en sécurité contre lui, son corps était raide et tendu avec la colère et la peur. Ce monstre n'avait pas trouvé Trixie, il n'avait pas regardé sous le lit, la progéniture était en sécurité, elle n'avait pas été blessée, se répéta-t-il, l'enfant était bien, elle était en sécurité… Il inspira doucement pour se calmer, se forçant à desserrer un peu ses bras autour d'elle pour ne pas casser le corps fragile, il baissa la tête et respira l'odeur de ses cheveux, puis déposa un autre baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

 _Un second homme était rentré dans la chambre, il était venu voir ce que faisait l'autre, ils avaient parlé entre eux,_ _elle se rappelait qu'ils avaient parlé d'elle. Puis ils étaient sortis de la chambre, laissant la porte ouverte sur le couloir sombre._ Donc au moins deux intrus, Lucifer pensa, ça corroborait sa thèse qu'il avait fallu plusieurs assaillants pour battre le détective. _Elle était restée longtemps sous le lit, observant les ombres dans le couloir et à l'écoute des bruits dans la maison. Tout était calme, mais elle avait peur qu'ils soient encore ici, cachés quelque part dans l'ombre, et qu'ils attendent juste pour elle de sortir. Elle avait fini par se déplacer au bout d'un moment pour aller chercher son téléphone dans son bureau, puis elle était allée se cacher dans le placard pour envoyer un message à Lucifer._ Il essaya de ne pas penser, de ne pas imaginer Trixie, seule et sans défense, recroquevillée sous son lit, ou blottie dans un coin du placard, terrifiée, il essaya de ne pas penser à ce qui aurait pu se passer si l'homme avait regardé sous le lit, s'ils avaient trouvé Trixie. Elle était petite, fragile et innocente, bon elle n'était pas complètement innocente, mais même si Béatrice Decker était très intelligente et portée sur le mensonge et la manipulation, elle était trop jeune pour comprendre le genre de fantasmes pervers que pouvaient avoir ce genre de monstre, elle n'aurait pas pu se défendre, elle n'aurait même pas compris. Mais ce n'était pas son cas, il connaissait ce genre de personne, les assassins, les violeurs, les bourreaux d'enfants, remplissaient l'enfer depuis des milliers d'années. Il savait de quoi ce genre de monstres étaient capables. Il retrouverait ces hommes et il leur ferait payer, il les ferait souffrir, pour s'être attaqué au détective et à son enfant.

« C'est bien chérie. Béatrice, quand les hommes sont rentrés dans ta chambre, est-ce que tu as pu voir quelque chose d'eux ? » Demanda-t-il, il avait fait sans doute trop sombre pour qu'elle puisse voir correctement l'un d'eux, et elle était cachée sous le lit et heureusement elle n'avait pas essayé de les voir, sinon elle aurait pu être découverte, mais peut-être avait-elle eu un aperçu, quoique ce soit qui aurait pu leur donner un indice sur les agresseurs. Elle avait vu seulement qu'ils portaient des bottes noires. « Je suis désolée, je n'ai rien vu d'autre... » Commença-t-elle à s'excuser, il y avait une note de frayeur et de panique dans sa voix, Lucifer frotta doucement son dos pour la calmer. « Ce n'est pas grave, c'est bien, je suis heureux que tu sois restée cachée et qu'ils ne t'aient pas vu. Béatrice ? Tu as dis que tu les avais entendu parler dans la chambre, est-ce que tu te rappelles ce qu'ils ont dit ? » Elle avait dit qu'ils avaient parlé d'elle, et ils avaient été à sa recherche, Lucifer ne savait pas si l'attaque avait visée uniquement le détective, ou si sa fille avait aussi été ciblée. Mais il soupçonnait que Béatrice ne devait représenter qu'une prise supplémentaire pour eux, sinon ils auraient cherché avec une plus grande application et ils l'auraient assurément trouvée.

Trixie fronça les sourcils et se mordit les lèvres dans la concentration, puis elle leva des yeux surpris à Lucifer : « Ils ont parlé de maman, ils connaissaient son nom et ils me connaissaient aussi… L'un d'eux voulait savoir où j'étais, l'autre homme a dit que je devais être cachée quelque part, et qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de me trouver. Et il a dit qu'ils allaient… m'enlever ma maman… » Lucifer soupira faiblement, au moins il était heureux qu'ils n'avaient pas cherché Trixie assez longtemps pour la trouver. Il serra doucement la petite fille. L'attaque n'avait pas été aléatoire, ils n'avaient pas choisi au hasard, le détective avait été pris pour cible. Ils s'étaient renseignés sur elle, ils connaissaient l'existence de sa fille. Donc, tant que les agresseurs de Decker n'avaient pas été arrêtés, Béatrice était toujours en danger, il devrait faire en sorte que quelqu'un reste tout le temps avec elle, il ne laisserait rien arriver à l'enfant de Chloé Decker. Ça ne laissait aussi que trois possibilités quant aux motifs des agresseurs, soit Decker avait été ciblée parce qu'elle était flic, soit ils en avaient personnellement après Chloé, soit ils s'étaient attaqués au détective pour l'atteindre lui. Il retourna son attention vers Trixie. « Est-ce qu'ils ont dit autre chose ? » Demanda-t-il, il espérait que l'enfant pourrait lui en dire plus. Trixie sembla réfléchir un peu avant de parler : « Ils ont dit quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris… » Elle s'arrêta, elle hésita, effrayée, elle leva les yeux et regarda son visage à travers l'ombre, elle semblait incertaine. « Qu'ont-ils dit ? » Demanda-t-il en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule. Elle baissa la tête, fixant son regard sur ses mains, elle renifla faiblement. « Ils ont dit qu'ils voulaient faire quelque chose… ils voulaient faire un sacrifice… » Murmura-t-elle doucement. Lucifer se figea, il avait une mauvaise idée de là où ça allait…

Quelque part, elle ne savait pas pourquoi exactement, mais elle savait que ça allait mettre Lucifer en colère. Il s'était raidi et s'était reculé d'elle, elle se recroquevilla, regardant toujours fixement ses mains, effrayée par la colère qui irradiait de lui. L'air était devenu plus lourd, et c'était comme si la pièce s'était assombrie. Amenadiel fut le seul à bouger, se déplaçant précautionneusement pour se mettre à côté d'elle. Ils entendirent Lucifer prendre plusieurs respirations tremblantes, Trixie se mordit les lèvres, finalement elle leva les yeux, risquant un coup d'œil au visage de Lucifer, ses traits étaient cachés par l'ombre mais elle pouvait voir qu'il avait les yeux fermés. « Lucifer ? » Appela-t-elle doucement, elle tendit prudemment une main vers lui, ses doigts frôlèrent le dos de sa main, Lucifer sursauta et recula, se levant hors du canapé, ses yeux dardèrent sauvagement à l'espace autour de lui, il tenait sa main serrée à sa poitrine. Ils entendirent du bruit dans l'entrée, Amenadiel se leva et Lucifer se tendit, serrant ses poings de chaque côté de son corps. Amenadiel prit une respiration stabilisatrice en fermant les yeux quelques secondes quand Maze entra dans la pièce, la tension de Lucifer commençait à déteindre sur lui.

« Le disjoncteur principal a été saboté, je ne peux pas remettre le courant, il faudra faire venir un réparateur… » La démone s'arrêta à l'entrée du salon, semblant noter l'atmosphère grave et tendue, ses yeux dardèrent aux occupants de la pièce, Lucifer était rigide, Amenadiel avait l'air désespéré, et elle ne voyait pas Trixie de là où elle était mais elle devait sûrement être terrifiée si l'état des deux êtres divins était une indication. « Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, elle s'approcha prudemment du canapé, ses yeux vacillaient de l'un à l'autre, elle posa nonchalamment une main sur le dossier en mousse, s'appuyant contre le mobilier, elle tendit les doigts et caressa doucement les cheveux de Trixie. Amenadiel lui répéta l'essentiel de la conversation. « Merde. » Cracha-t-elle en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Trixie. Elle regardait Lucifer à présent, attendant à tout moment l'explosion émotionnelle, finalement l'explosion ne vint pas, bien qu'elle était certaine qu'une fois qu'ils seraient de retour au Lux, ou quand il tiendrait les agresseurs de Decker, il donnerait libre cours à sa fureur et à sa colère, au lieu de ça Lucifer tourna son attention vers elle et lui demanda si elle avait découvert quelque chose à l'extérieur.

Elle croisa les bras, s'appuyant sur le dos du canapé, elle ne quitta pas Lucifer des yeux tandis qu'elle faisait son rapport :« J'ai fais le tour du bâtiment, la grille principale a été forcée, j'ai inspecté la rue pour des traces de leur voiture ou des indices qu'ils auraient pu laisser derrière eux, des déchets de fast-food on été jeté un peu plus haut sur la route, la place est assez éloignée pour qu'on ne puisse pas voir s'il y a quelqu'un dans la voiture, mais assez près pour pouvoir surveiller le bâtiment. Ceux qui ont attaqué Decker ont peut-être attendu là-bas qu'il fasse nuit. » Lucifer poussa un soupir agacé avant de la congédier.

« Maze, je veux que tu retournes au Lux, fait des recherches sur les groupes satanistes de Los Angeles et regarde s'il n'y a pas quelqu'un que nous sommes susceptible de connaître ou qui nous connaît, quelqu'un qui pourrait croire que je suis le véritable Lucifer. Amenadiel et moi allons rester ici en attendant la police, je t'appellerai dès que j'ai quelque chose de nouveau, je veux un rapport dès que tu as quelque chose. » Elle hocha la tête, elle serra doucement l'épaule de Trixie avant de sortir, quittant l'appartement et se dirigeant vers le Lux.


	4. Une longue nuit

Hey ! Désolé pour le temps d'attente pour la suite de cette fic, mais bonne nouvelle, maintenant les fics seront plus fréquemment mises à jour (pour ceux qui ne suivent pas mes autres fics, j'ai commencé à travailler en mars et le boulot que je fais est assez épuisant, je n'ai pas réussi à écrire pendant plusieurs mois, mais depuis quelques semaines j'arrive enfin à écrire régulièrement.) Il y aura donc une mise à jour toutes les unes à deux semaines (pas toutes les fics en même temps cependant). Ce chapitre n'est pas le plus intéressant mais j'en avais besoin pour avancer, dans la suite nous irons voir un peu ce qui se passe du côté de notre chère détective. Merci pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements. La série Lucifer et ses personnages appartiennent à la Fox et à ses producteurs. 

Chapitre 4 

Dans la foulée du départ de Maze Lucifer avait appelé au poste de police pour signaler l'enlèvement du détective Decker à son domicile, quelques minutes plus tard les sirènes et les voitures de police avaient envahi la rue devant la résidence. Dan avait pris en charge Lucifer, Amenadiel et Trixie dans le salon, leur demandant chacun leur tour de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé, pendant que des agents examinaient la scène de crime. Daniel était énervé que Lucifer n'ait pas appelé la police dès qu'il avait reçu le message de Trixie, et l'explication bizarre de Lucifer à ce sujet n'avait pas aidé à le calmer, il était inquiet pour Chloé, mais son état n'était rien par rapport à l'humeur sombre et en colère de Lucifer.

Il avait l'air d'un fauve près à attaquer à leur arrivé, arpentant furieusement le salon, il leur avait indiqué ce qu'il avait trouvé et il avait rapidement raconté l'histoire à Daniel, expliquant ses soupçons. Dan avait douté au début de Lucifer, ce qui avait déclenché un autre combat verbal entre les deux hommes, Lucifer accusant Dan de leur faire perdre du temps, alors qu'ils devraient déjà être entrain de fouiller tous les repaires de sectes sataniques de la région de Los Angeles, Dan avait répondu en l'accusant d'être paranoïaque et obsessionnel et de mêler ses histoires de diable à l'enlèvement de Chloé. Il avait gardé pour lui son commentaire qu'il était un connard arrogant et égocentrique seulement pour le bénéfice de Trixie et parce qu'ils étaient entourés d'autres agents.

Mais, à l'écoute du témoignage difficile de Trixie, il devait avouer que les soupçons de Lucifer n'étaient peut-être pas totalement infondés. Il devait se rappeler qu'après tout ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était utilisé comme consultant civil par la police. Il employait peut-être des méthodes peu conventionnelles mais, il devait reconnaître qu'il avait un certain talent pour résoudre les enquêtes et attraper les criminels. Même s'il avait tendance à provoquer d'étranges phénomènes autour de lui, comme des suspects devenant fous, ou des gens qui avouaient soudainement leurs crimes après moins d'une minute passée avec lui en salle d'interrogatoire. Même si ce dernier " talent " était quelque chose de plutôt positif et utile, il n'en restait pas moins inexplicable.

Le réseau de Lucifer leur avait été aussi utile que ses compétences bizarres dans le passé, il espérait que ça leur serait utile maintenant pour retrouver Chloé. Il souhaitait vraiment qu'il se trompait, mais les preuves et le témoignage de Trixie les poussaient aux mêmes conclusions que celles qu'avaient faites Lucifer. Il ne voulait pas considérer qu'il puisse avoir raison, il ne voulait pas penser à ce que ça pourrait signifier, pour la femme qu'il aimait encore et qui était la mère de son enfant, cependant c'était la seule piste qu'ils avaient pour l'instant. Il était terrifié et inquiet mais, il devait garder son sang froid, Chloé courrait peut-être un grand danger en ce moment et avait besoin d'eux, le temps leur était compté et ils devaient la retrouver.

" J'aurais aussi besoin d'interroger Mazikeen. " Dit-il en revenant vers Lucifer après avoir interrogé Trixie. La petite fille était recroquevillée, soigneusement enroulée dans une couverture, sur le canapé, elle avait somnolé par intermittence pendant la dernière heure, épuisée sans doute par les évènements intenses de la nuit. Il se sentait agacé, et il devait l'avouer, jaloux, qu'elle ait appelé Lucifer plutôt que lui. Il était son père et il devrait être son héros, son modèle ne devrait pas être un propriétaire de night club instable et alcoolique, psychologiquement dérangé, qui se prenait pour le diable, et vivait une vie de débauche et d'excès, sans se soucier jamais d'aucune règle et dont il remettait sérieusement en doute l'intégrité morale.

Il était soulagé cependant que Trixie aille bien, et il était reconnaissant envers Lucifer, pour avoir pris les choses en main aussi vite, pour s'être porté au secours de Trixie et pour avoir pris soin d'elle, il imaginait que l'homme avait du quitter son club ouvert pour venir aussi rapidement ici. Même s'il aurait du prévenir la police dès qu'il avait reçu le message, ou même dès qu'il était arrivé sur les lieux et qu'il avait constaté l'infraction et la disparition de Chloé. Mais, même s'il le désapprouvait, il reconnaissait que c'était sa façon de faire, il préférait agir dans l'ombre et il faisait appel à la police quand il jugeait bon de le faire. Au moins, ni lui ni Mazikeen n'avaient touché à la scène de crime.

Le respect que Lucifer avait semblé témoigner aux preuves de l'enlèvement de Chloé, contrairement à son habituel comportement sur les scènes de crime, montrait la gravité qu'avait la situation pour lui. Il avait été aussi surpris d'avoir vu qu'il avait même pensé à faire boire de l'eau à Trixie, il avait été surpris qu'il ait pris la peine de l'envelopper dans une couverture et Amenadiel lui avait dis que Lucifer avait été très protecteur envers elle, veillant sur Béatrice et la rassurant. Pour un type qui pensait toujours à lui-même et à ses propres besoins avant de penser aux autres, il avait vraiment essayé de prendre soin et de réconforter quelqu'un d'autre, un enfant en plus qui nécessitait de plus importants soins qu'un être humain et il n'avait jamais cru Lucifer capable de prendre soin d'un autre être humain.

" Je l'ai renvoyé au Lux pour faire des recherches. Bien sûre, vous êtes invité à venir poser toutes les questions que vous voudrez quand vous aurez terminé ici. " Répondit Lucifer à sa précédente enquête. Au moins, il semblait disposé à collaborer avec eux... Il devait se rappeler que sa partenaire avait disparue, autant il avait du mal à envisager leur relation, quelque soit la nature de cette dernière mais, il devait reconnaître qu'ils partageaient un certain attachement l'un à l'autre et Lucifer était clairement affecté par la disparition de Chloé.

" Je reviens, ne bougez pas d'ici. " Dan s'éloigna pour aller parler à un des agents, il lui expliqua brièvement ce que Trixie avait entendu et les soupçons de Lucifer. Il demanda d'être tenu au courant s'ils découvraient le moindre nouvel indice. Il termina par dire qu'il se rendait au Lux parce qu'il voulait interroger la colocataire de Chloé. Il retourna dans le salon, il jeta un coup d'œil à la forme endormie sur le canapé.

" Je ne peux pas appeler une baby-sitter pour Trixie au milieu de la nuit, je vais devoir passer la déposer au poste de police avant d'aller au Lux... " Dit-il en se penchant sur le canapé. Il manqua le regard de colère et la lueur rouge clignotant dans les pupilles du Diable. Amenadiel saisit durement l'avant-bras de Lucifer, le priant silencieusement de se tenir. " Hey, chérie, réveille-toi..." Appela-t-il Trixie en secouant son épaule doucement, inconscient de la colère qui s'apprêtait à tomber sur lui. Lucifer secoua la main d'Amenadiel de son bras et prit un pas menaçant en direction du canapé. Amenadiel était sur ses talons, le suivant comme son ombre.

Il parla avec fureur en s'avançant vers le canapé jusqu'à qu'il se tienne debout à un mètre de là où se tenait Dan : " Vous comptez abandonner votre progéniture dans un lieu étranger après ce qui est arrivé ce soir ? Est-ce que vous savez qu'elle s'est cachée sous son lit de longues minutes pendant lesquelles elle a entendu sa mère se faire battre dans la pièce d'à côté ? Saviez-vous que quand je l'ai trouvée elle était cachée dans le placard de sa chambre, elle est restée là pendant plus de 20 minutes, elle était terrifiée que des méchants allaient lui faire du mal. Je pensais que vous étiez un crétin et un incompétent, maintenant je vais pouvoir rajouter un parent négligent... " Il se tenait droit, menaçant, son corps tendu par la colère, une expression de dégoût déformant ses traits, l'ange se tenait en retrait derrière lui, prêt à intervenir au cas où Lucifer avait attaqué l'humain.

Dan se retourna, légèrement surpris par l'éclat. Il se dressa, en colère, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, son visage était dur, il jeta un regard meurtrier à Lucifer. La posture agressive et l'expression de colère de Lucifer, qui avait l'air comme auréolé de ténèbres, faillit le faire reculer. Il y avait quelque chose d'effrayant chez lui, et qui éveillait les peurs primales de Daniel. Il sentit les poils à l'arrière de sa nuque et sur ses avants-bras se dresser. Lucifer avait l'air… inhumain. Il fronça les sourcils, bombant le torse pour paraître plus imposant et força l'assurance dans sa posture et sa voix malgré la crainte qu'il lui inspirait : « Je pense que je n'ai aucune leçon en matière de parentalité, ou sur tout autre sujet pour la question, à recevoir de vous. » Répondit-il durement.

« Certainement, ça doit être parce que vous êtes un excellent parent que Béatrice a préféré m'appeler moi plutôt que d'appeler son propre père qui est policier… à part les repas mexicains les mardis soirs, quand était la dernière fois que vous vous êtes occupé de votre enfant ? » Se moqua Lucifer, il était excité par la colère de Daniel. L'humain poussa un cri de rage en se jetant sur lui, Lucifer intercepta son bras d'une seule main, bloquant le coup qu'il allait lui porter, il serra sa main autour du poignet, presque assez fort pour le briser, il s'apprêtait à répliquer un sarcasme piquant, mais il s'arrêta soudain, il pencha la tête sur le côté, ses yeux volants vers le canapé. Des pleurs faibles s'élevaient du tas de couvertures. Il se désintéressa immédiatement de l'humain pour faire son chemin vers l'endroit du canapé où Trixie était recroquevillée. Dan posa une main sur son épaule pour le repousser, inutilement, il n'avait pas assez de forces pour le faire bouger, mais Lucifer s'arrêta dans son mouvement, ses yeux ne quittaient pas l'enfant endormi.

Dan sembla remarquer le bruit, il laissa tomber sa main sur son épaule et se précipita vers le canapé. Lucifer resta en arrière, laissant Béatrice être réconfortée par son père, même si c'était un crétin. Dan se pencha sur le canapé, s'accroupissant près de Béatrice, il toucha doucement son épaule pour la réveiller. « Hey, bébé, réveille-toi. » La petite fille remua dans la couverture, ses pleurs étaient plus audibles maintenant et aux mouvements frénétiques des membres désorganisés Lucifer devina qu'elle devait sûrement éprouver un cauchemar, qui devait certainement avoir été inspiré par les évènements récents. Dan glissa ses doigts doucement sur sa joue, essuyant les larmes sur son visage, il prit précautionneusement le petit paquet de couvertures et glissa avec habilité l'enfant de sept ans endormi dans ses bras. Plaçant ses lèvres près de son oreille, il murmurait des paroles réconfortantes, bercée par la voix familière et les mots rassurants la petite fille commença à se détendre et la tension dans son corps se dissipa avec la peur dans ses pensées.

« Elle a aussi été prise pour cible. Je lui ai promis de la protéger. Elle sera plus en sécurité au Lux. » Parla doucement Lucifer, il avait pris un pas dans la direction de Dan. Celui-ci avait levé un sourcil perplexe à la confession du diable, Lucifer avait fait une telle promesse envers Béatrice ? Il connaissait la valeur que Lucifer donnait à la vérité, et bien qu'il semblait qu'il agissait sans conscience ou considération pour les conséquences de ses actions, ou de ses paroles, la plus part du temps, il ne faisait jamais de promesse à la légère. Lucifer avait-il une telle loyauté envers Trixie ? Il savait que Lucifer était attaché à son ex femme, il l'avait protégé farouchement plusieurs fois, mais il s'était aussi engagé à protéger leur fille ?

Il repoussa rapidement cette pensée, stockant l'information pour l'observer plus tard, pour se concentrer sur la suite de ce qu'il avait dit et ce qu'il avait offert, il se tourna vers lui et chuchota, accusateur : « Vous penser que je vais amener ma fille de 7 ans dans votre night club ? » Il avait presque craché la fin, il ne savait pas comment formuler tout ce qui le dérangeait dans l'idée d'apporter un enfant dans cet endroit : les gens alcoolisés, les pervers qui cherchaient des filles jeunes pour un tour rapide dans une ruelle, la drogue qui circulait illégalement dans ce style de lieu... Comment pouvait-il seulement suggérer quelque chose comme ça ? comment pouvait-il prétendre vouloir protéger Trixie s'il ne voyait pas de mal à qu'un enfant se retrouve dans ce genre d'endroit ?

Contrairement à ce que semblait penser Daniel, Lucifer avait une conscience très claire de ce dont il l'avait indirectement accusé. Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre sur un ton exaspéré. « J'ai dis à Mazikeen de fermer le club, il sera vide, il n'y aura qu'Amenadiel, Maze et moi. Elle y sera en sécurité, j'y veillerai. » Lucifer avait dit les derniers mots sur un ton sérieux, qui surprit Dan. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu parler gravement, Lucifer était toujours entrain de plaisanter, de lancer des blagues, devant les proches d'une victime ou sur une scène de crime, au-dessus d'un corps à peine froid, il se comportait toujours de façon insensible, il était irrespectueux, des sentiments des autres ou de la gravité d'un moment.

Il se tut, semblant considérer la sincérité et le sérieux soudain de l'homme, généralement léger et inconscient. Il regarda de sa fille à lui, puis il tourna son regard vers Amenadiel, ça n'avait guère beaucoup de sens parce qu'il connaissait à peine le frère de Lucifer, mais il semblait tout l'inverse de l'homme inconséquent et arrogant, il semblait sérieux et responsable, il avait cette espèce d'aura autour de lui, il possédait une force tranquille et dégageait un sentiment de confiance. A l'instar de Lucifer qui pouvait envoûter les gens, Amenadiel avait la faculté particulière par sa seule présence tranquille d'inspirer et d'apaiser autrui.

Il soupira doucement et hocha finalement la tête en accord. Il avait encore des réserves, et si ce qu'il verrait au Lux ne lui plaisait pas, il pourrait encore ramener Trixie au poste et poursuivre les recherches depuis là-bas. Il pourrait aussi demander à Maze de l'accompagner, il n'était pas sûre qu'elle voudrait, mais de cette façon il n'aurait pas à retourner au club et il pourrait rester avec Trixie toute la nuit. Lucifer pourrait poursuivre ses propres recherches de son côté au Lux si il voulait et il ne l'aurait pas dans les pattes au moins pour quelques temps.

« Je vais lui prendre des affaires pour la nuit... » Dit-il, il inaugura Lucifer et Amenadiel hors du salon et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa fille pour saisir un sac et un pyjama pour Trixie. Il fut surpris quand Lucifer le suivit dans la chambre, il comprit la raison pour laquelle il était venu après lui en se rendant compte qu'il aurait du mal à rassembler des affaires tout en portant sa fille dans ses bras sans aide. Il montra le placard avec un geste du menton, Lucifer hocha la tête et marcha vers l'armoire, il attrapa un sac à dos bleu posé contre le mur et plusieurs vêtements à l'intérieur du placard qu'il rangea dans le sac. Dan regarda Lucifer prendre plus de vêtements que Trixie n'en aurait besoin pour une seule nuit et secoua la tête, soupirant de résignation, il n'était plus à une excentricité près de la part de cet homme. Une fois le sac de Trixie emballé, ils sortirent dans la nuit et se dirigèrent vers le Lux.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Lux le club était vide comme Lucifer l'avait promit. Ils montèrent en silence à l'étage, Trixie reposait dans les bras de Dan, elle s'était réveillée un peu dans la voiture, puis s'était rendormie, elle somnolait, alternant entre des états d'éveils et de sommeils. Lucifer les conduisit dans son appartement et amena Dan jusqu'à un canapé où il déposa doucement Trixie, Daniel ôta la couverture dans laquelle elle avait transpiré et attrapa un plaid blanc qui était posé au bout du canapé qu'il drapa sur le corps de sa fille. Des bruits de talons de bottes claquèrent sur le sol laqué, résonnant à travers tout l'étage, Dan tourna la tête pour voir la source des bruits de pas. Maze sembla apparaître de nulle part, elle jeta un regard rapide à Dan avant de se diriger vers le bar, elle attrapa une bouteille de whisky et but directement au goulot. Elle reposa la bouteille sur le bar dans un bruit fort.

Lucifer était adossé les bras croisé sur sa poitrine contre le côté du canapé, en face du bar, bloquant efficacement le passage entre l'ascenseur et l'endroit où dormait Trixie. « Contrariée Maze ? » Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Maze le regarda, puis ses yeux se déplacèrent à la forme dans le canapé tandis qu'elle semblait remarquer la présence de Trixie.

Elle parla plus doucement en retournant son regard vers lui : « Je n'ai rien trouvé encore et la patience n'est vraiment pas mon truc, je n'aime pas attendre. » S'expliqua-t-elle. Elle attrapa un verre de l'autre côté du bar et se servit à l'aide d'une autre bouteille de whisky. Elle vida le verre d'une traite avant de se retourner, attrapant son sac et sa veste en cuir accroché à un des tabourets du bar. « Je vais aller voir quelques contacts à Los Angeles, peut-être ils auront entendu ou ils sauront quelque chose... » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

Dan allait intervenir pour lui demander de rester, car après tout s'il était venu jusqu'ici c'était dans le but de l'interroger, mais Lucifer parla le premier en prenant un pas en avant : « L'inspecteur crétin ici avait besoin de t'interroger sur la disparition du détective Decker. » Dit-il avec sérieux en le désignant. Maze s'était arrêté.

Les yeux noirs du démon allèrent de Lucifer à l'humain. Elle hocha la tête à Daniel, s'approchant lentement, comme un serpent s'apprêtant à attaquer sa proie, quand elle fut assez près elle posa ses mains contre ses cuisses : « Ça pourrait être utile si vous veniez, à condition que vous gardiez votre plaque dans votre pantalon... » Il recula et heurta le canapé. Maze sourit en reculant vers l'ascenseur. « Je répondrai à toutes vos questions sur le chemin. » Elle se tourna vers lui alors qu'elle se tenait près de la porte. « On y va inspecteur ? » Dan regarda Mazikeen, incertain s'il devait la suivre et préoccupé à l'idée de laisser Trixie toute seule dans cet endroit.

« Béatrice peut rester ici, ça ne pose pas de problème, l'un de nous restera avec elle. » Précisa Lucifer, qui semblait lire dans les pensées de l'humain. Dan sembla considérer son offre, ses yeux allant de Trixie au démon qui se tenait dans les portes de l'ascenseur. Finalement il hocha la tête, il embrassa le front de Trixie qui s'était à nouveau profondément endormie et suivit Mazikeen dans l'ascenseur, puis à l'extérieur du Lux dans la nuit de Los Angeles.


End file.
